How To Save A Life
by Nightstar Phoenix
Summary: [One-Shot] Clara's POV while she falls through the Doctor's time stream and crosses paths with the Bad Wolf. Takes place during "The Name of the Doctor." [[Spoilers!]]


A/N: This is from the POV of Clara during "The Name of the Doctor" when she is falling through his time stream. Prepare for the Italics!

Disclaimer: All characters belong to BBC, and the title was borrowed from the fantastic song by The Fray.

* * *

_I don't know where I am. _

_I am everywhere. And nowhere. And somewhere, twice, three times, four. _

_I am dying._

_ And living. _

_And flying. _

_And falling. _

_And coming apart at the seams. _

_Yes, that is it. I am coming apart. I am splitting atom by atom. I don't know if I have atoms. I don't know where I am. _

_I know who I am, though. That is something. Something to cling on to. Everything. Or maybe nothing. But it is me. _

_I am the Impossible Girl. I was born to save the Doctor. _

_But I can't. I'm spinning out of control, I'm falling, I'm dying, I'm spinning, I'm blowing in the wind of everything and I don't know where I'm going. I don't know where I am. _

_But I'm not alone. _

_I suddenly realize this and it shocks me. I don't know why. Where am I? Who are you? Who am I? My name... My name is..._

_I don't know. I'm the Impossible Girl. I have a name. _

_And this other person, this other consciousness forced into the Vortex where it doesn't belong just like me. I don't know you. I don't know me. I don't belong here I don't belong here I don't know where I am. _

_Can you help me?_

_I can't find my memories. They are scattered like leaves in the Autumn day. I have seen so many Autumns. And none. Or none. I don't know where I am. _

_And I am exploding, erupting, scattering, being unwoven and tossed about Time and I am dying. _

_Help me. _

_I need to save the Doctor. _

_And then for a moment I am her and she is me. She shares her memories and helps me find mine. And she holds me together. _

_I remember now. I am Clara. I am Clara Oswin Oswald. I am The Impossible Girl, the Doctor's Impossible Girl. _

_And she is the Bad Wolf. She spread her name accross the universe and she can see Time. _

_And she is Rose. She is Rose Tyler and she is afraid, so afraid the she will loose her Doctor. _

_I can help you. We can save the Doctor. The Bad Wolf and the Impossible Girl. _

_And then I am rising.I am flying and twirling and I catch the breeze and glide. _

_I am everywhere. I am born and I live and I die. _

I am born in Victorian London and I die in Victorian London.

I am born on New Earth and I die on the Roadway.

I am born in Manhattan in World War Two and I die in Maine.

I am born on Venus and die in the Dalek Asylum.

_The Doctor. Always there is the Doctor. Most times he can't see me. He doesn't hear me. But I save him. _

_There are times he does hear me. _

A snowy alley in Victorian England. He stops to listen.

A Prison of Prisons on a planet filled with Daleks. I call out with music. He stops to listen.

_And wherever I can I write two words, two words for Rose. Two words that mean hope and life and the end of everything and the beginning of everything. Two words that mean nothing, except to the Doctor and Rose. _

_Bad Wolf. _

_B_ad Wolf, graffiti on an alley wall with my young friends.

Bad Wolf, the name of a pilot, suggested by his young daughter.

Bad Wolf, spray-painted onto a police box by the boy I am watching over. ("Run you clever boy, and clean your mess up for this nice man. I'll tell your father on you if you don't.")

Bad Wolf, a huge letters in chalk on the pavement.

Bad Wolf, words that appear on the screen of a Telly because a total screaming genius hacked in to send a message to the Doctor.

_To save the Doctor. _

_Go, Rose. Go save the Doctor. _

_And then she is gone. _

_I am the Impossible Girl. I was born to save the Doctor. _

_Now the Doctor is safe. _

_Now my story is over. _

But I live.

I keep living.

I'm still going. I'm still running.

I'm still alive.

And for the heck of it...

... One more adventure.

* * *

A/N: so... That happened. Tell me what you think of it!


End file.
